


Deep Heat

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [68]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: One should always stretch, especially if you're over 30...Drabble for prompt: AmbitiousWritten purely for my own amusement.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merthur Drabbles [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/969933
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Deep Heat

"Ow...ow...ow..."  
  
Arthur limped into the kitchen and opened the fridge for the coffee grounds. He muttered in pain as he measured out the coffee and poured water intot he tank and finally turned on the coffee machine. As he reached to open the cupboard for their mugs, something in his shoulder pinged.  
  
Merlin followed the scent of coffee into the kitchen and with a loud, obnoxious kiss, he dropped into the breakfast nook bench.  
  
"How are you not walking like a zombie this morning?" Arthur grouched, standing over the coffee machine, willing it to brew faster.  
  
"I warned you. I said to you that you need to do some kind of warm-up before attempting it, but noooo," Merlin raised his arms over his head and arched his back in a luxurious cat-like stretch. "You said that surely as a weekly football player, you'd be fine."  
  
Arthur merely thinned his lips and poured them both a mug of coffee.  
  
"Look," Merlin kissed Arthur on the cheek as he took his mug of coffee from him. "You didn't read the warning label before proceeding, so you only have yourself to blame."  
  
There was an audible groan as Arthur sat down across from him. "You had the unfair advantage."  
  
"I just do yoga once a week, I'm no Romanian gymnast."  
  
"Maybe that's the only way to do that move?"  
  
"Let's be honest, in the moment, that orgasm was pretty intense," Merlin blushed.  
  
"I think I came so hard I lost a few iq points. But now I'm not going to walk properly for a week."  
  
Merlin shrugged. "That's what you get for being ambitious."  
  
"It's one of the many qualities you love about me." Arthur smiled at him across the table.  
  
So it was really no surprise to anyone when Arthur started joining Merlin at his weekly yoga class.


End file.
